Hōka Inumuta
Hōka Inumuta (犬 牟 田 宝 火 Inumuta Hōka?) est un personnage principal de Kill la Kill. Il est l'élite du conseil étudiant. Il est en charge du comité d'information et de stratégie de l'Académie de Honnōji, aidant le conseil étudiant en analysant l'information via son ordinateur portable. Il est également responsable de l'analyse de la recherche sur les Uniformes Goku dans le club de couture. Apperance Inumuta a une tealish couleur des cheveux et des cheveux soignés. Il a une veste à col, qui, au col, s'ouvre chaque fois qu'il parle. Il porte également des lunettes uniques qui sont teintées en bleu. Personnalité Un hacker et un génie, Inumuta se soucie plus de ses données que toute autre chose, même prêt à perdre sa position au Conseil des Étudiants et de devenir un non-étoiles afin de garder les données qu'il a recueilli dans sa lutte contre Ryūko Matoi, et est très protecteur De son ordinateur portable. Il est extrêmement sarcastique, faisant souvent des jabs aux gens simplement parce qu'il peut. Comme Mako Mankanshoku malheureusement découvert, Inumuta est extrêmement protecteur de ces données et à son tour, son ordinateur portable, avec des actions qui peuvent causer des dommages potentiels résultant en lui perdre sa fraîcheur et aller dans une rage comique dépeint, comme le montre quand il a menacé de tuer Mako quand elle a accidentellement trébuché et est tombé avec sa tête contre son ordinateur. Pouvoirs et Aptitudes Anciens Pouvoirs et Capacités Histoire Depuis Inumuta était un enfant, son père a toujours été hors de la maison, de sorte que sa mère se consacre à soutenir leur père-moins de maison. À l'école primaire, il a développé son intérêt pour les ordinateurs. Depuis qu'il est entré au collège, il avait vécu seul, ayant écrasé illégalement ses archives personnelles stockées dans les serveurs de l'autorité municipale. Trois ans avant ses jours à l'Académie de Honnōji, Hōka Inumuta était un génie pirate indépendant qui aspirait à se défier. Il a fait cela en ciblant la Corporation Revocs qui appartenait à la famille Kiryūin et utilisé ses compétences de piratage pour contourner leur sécurité et envoyer leurs stocks en chute libre. Cependant, il a sous-estimé leurs capacités à le suivre et à le trouver et a finalement été chassé par leurs équipes de sécurité. Son habileté indéniable à pirater la sécurité la plus serrée du monde, cependant, l'a conduit à être invité à Honnōji par Satsuki, qui lui a dit qu'il pourrait changer le monde réel, au lieu d'un virtuel. Synopsis Des relations Satsuki Kiryūin En tant que membre de Elite Four, Inumuta est fidèle à Satsuki et fait tout ce qu'elle demande. Cependant, contrairement aux trois autres, Inumuta est la moins fidèle à elle et dans une certaine mesure la seule que Satsuki ne connaît pas trop bien. Malgré cela, il est loyal envers elle et ne tente jamais d'agir contre elle. Nonon Jakuzure Ils semblent interagir le plus de Elite Four, souvent taquiner les uns des autres. Assez curieusement, lors du raid voyage Écoles Tri-City, les membres du club de cinéma étaient arrivés pour aider quelques minutes après Nônon a rencontré des difficultés, ce qui implique qu'il a envoyé des membres du club à titre de précaution, car il était en ce moment à Osaka. Citations mémorables Galerie d'images : Article détaillé: Hōka Inumuta / Galerie d'images Trivia *Inumuta est le seul membre du Conseil étudiant à avoir obtenu jusqu'à présent un Mk. II Goku Uniform par Satsuki sans sa version précédente étant détruite. Bien qu'il soit intéressant de noter que les données qu'il a sauvé était important pour les plans de Satsuki sur la route. *Quand Inumuta a terminé sa transformation de Probe Regalia Truth Unveiled, son apparence et ses signes de main ressemblent à celle du super-héros comique de Marvel Spider-Man. Des notes #↑ Though his birth name is Steve Staley, he is credited as Steve Cannon in many of his work, including the dubbed Kill la Kill. He is also referred to as Steve Stayley and Tony O'Donnell in other work. Les Références #↑ [http://i.imgur.com/2ScnB1Z.jpg April Fools 2014] #↑ KILL la Kill (fr) #↑ KILL la Kill (de) La navigations Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Membres du Conseil Étudiant